


Jesus Who?

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Jewish Steve Rogers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 02:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Steve is Jewish and also tired of people thinking he's Catholic for no reason.





	Jesus Who?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [periwinklepromise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/gifts).



> Happy Hannukah! Have some Jewish Steve.

People thought Steve was innocent and Catholic, and while he couldn't figure out why they thought those two would go together, they weren't even right. Apparently in the seventies they'd branded him as Catholic to try and stop people from joining cults or something. He wasn't entirely sure on the details, and truth be told, he didn't want to know.

He tended to just roll his eyes when someone said something about it, but he started to get annoyed when people assumed that not only was he Christian, but he was the sort to go to church every Sunday and eat Jesus's flesh or whatever the fuck people did there. So when Tony cracked a joke along the lines of, "Hey Cap what are you still doing here? You don't want to miss Mass do you?" Steve blinked innocently at him. "Mass?" he asked, cocking his head to the side. "Isn't that more in your area with science?"

"What?" Tony said, thrown.

"What what?"

Tony peered at him, trying to discern if he was being made fun of or not, and Steve kept his face innocently blank. "Nothing," he said after a minute.

* * *

Steve was making out with John, who seemed nice enough though Steve was more interested in what he looked like naked and spread out on his bed.

"Woah Stevie-pie," Clint said loudly because he was an asshole. John jerked back in surprise, and Steve kind of wanted to throw something at Clint's head until he went away-- it would probably take more than one thing because Clint had a tendency to dodge and keep grinning. "Shouldn't you be leaving room for Jesus?"

"Jesus who? Why would he be here?" While Clint was still blinking in shock, Steve grabbed John's hand and started pulling him towards his room.

"I can't believe you don't know who Jesus is," John laughed, but Steve ignored that and kissed him again. John didn't say anything else about it for the rest of the night, but Steve didn't hold out hope that he'd keep his mouth shut about it when he left.

Sure enough, on the headlines to the gossip rags a few days later screamed that Steve didn't know who Jesus was. He thought that would make Peggy laugh when he saw her next, so he took a picture with one of them, grinning.

It wasn't a good memory day for her, but when he showed her, she laughed so hard she had trouble breathing. "Barnes would be quite amused by that," she said when she was drawing normal breaths again.

"Yeah," Steve said, smile shifting to something more bittersweet. "He would be." When he left, he moved it into the pictures folder he had for things he'd want to show Bucky if he was around. It probably wasn't healthy, but it made him feel better and besides, no one would know unless they went snooping through his phone. And if they did that, they were going to have bigger problems than what they'd seen for going through his shit.

* * *

In usual Jewish fashion, Steve knew it didn't much matter if G-d was real or not, but when he saw Bucky again, he thought that if the guy was real, he was doing Steve a solid by giving him Bucky back.

* * *

When Steve came out, Bucky at his side, there was a lot of backlash. Tony had warned him it would happen, and Steve had shrugged. Bucky squeezed his hand and reminded him that they didn't have to do this. "I want to, and I know you do too. It'll be fine." Tony made a face, and Steve amended, "It's nothing we can't handle."

Steve had actually been in his Captain America get-up when it happened. Someone yelled, from a safe distance of course, "God would be ashamed of you!"

"Not my god," he called back, not missing a beat. He had a whole rant he would like to say in that moment, but he was tired and just wanted a shower to get the slime off, and then cuddle with Bucky.

Bucky slung an arm around his shoulders as they walked to the quinjet. "Are you ever going to make a statement about that?"

"They'll figure it out eventually."

"Will they?" Bucky said disbelievingly. "People are pretty stupid Stevie."

"I wear a Star of David. Eventually someone will see it."

"You'd think wouldn't you."

"You're Jewish?" Tony said curiously.

"Tony, I know you've seen me reading a book in Hebrew."

"That was Hebrew? Huh."

"What did you think it was?"

"Can't say I thought about it. I figured you were learning another language, that's about it."

Steve shook his head, and Bucky pat him on the back consolingly. "If it makes you feel better Stevie, you probably could say on live television that you were Jewish and people would have talk shows discussing what you meant by it."

"I hate that you're right."

Bucky pat him on the back again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [@cami-chats](http://cami-chats.tumblr.com)


End file.
